Socioeconomic factors are of the upmost importance when considering the impact of technological advancement on the general well being of mankind. Technologies that improve a society's socioeconomic status are often times deemed marvels. Such advancements tend to catapult man into the next paradigm shift. However, because of their impact on society, minor interruptions in the operability of these technologies can result in destitute and deprivation. None is more evident than the technologies that grant us access to water. Technologies that provide access to water have become almost commonplace, and even taken for granted. Yet, when an interruption in access to water occurs, significant effort and resources must be expended to restore access quickly. Much water-accessing technologies comprise of submersible pumps that draw water from subterranean basins and transport it to where it is needed. A well is drilled in the ground and the pump is lowered within where it stays to perform work. If the pump or piping of the system fails, the system is often left abandoned due to the cost and time required to correct it. A new well is then drilled where a new pump is installed. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a new pump and piping can be installed in an existing well without having to drill a new well. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
Prior art in this field consists of underwater pipe cutting torches and methods for cutting, extracting, and connecting pipe submerged underneath water. These devices and methods do not provide a means to cut and extract a pipe within a well casing, as does the current invention. Such devices and methods are designed without consideration of the compromised workspace of a well leading to a submersed pump. It is an object of this invention to provide a means to easily and cost-effectively sever and extract an original pipe extending from a submersible pump within a well casing. It is a further object of this invention to enable the continued use of the well and well casing after the original pipe has been removed.
The apparatus is provided with a housing that is attached to an extraction pipe. The housing is equipped with a cutting blade that is pivotingly attached to a distal end of the housing. A spring mechanism holds the cutting blade in an inward-bias position. A trigger mechanism actuates the blade into an outward position. After the apparatus is attached to an extraction pipe, a user actuates the trigger and slides the apparatus into a well casing and over an original pipe of the well. The trigger is released to allow the blade to make contact with the original pipe. The extraction pipe, along with the apparatus, is then rotated to allow the blade to cut into the original pipe and sever the original pipe. The original pipe is then removed from the well. The use of the present invention enables a user to replace a submersible pump and piping within an existing well casing without the need to drill a new well.